


Alternative healing

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Autumn, Collars, Destruction, Headspace, Healing, Obedience, On Hiatus, Pillow Talk, Restraints, Self-Destruction, Sensory Deprivation, Therapy, Walks In The Woods, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Over the years Qrow has gone through alot of therapy and still has a very hard time functioning on the daily. His therapist suggests an alternative therapy place. Qrow finds the methods are strange. But they help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will go over what qrow agrees to when he joins the alternative place. It may seem odd but I'll try to explain.

The contract

I Qrow Branwen,

Of willing choice agree to relieve most control of myself to the professionals of this facility. But still reserve the right to terminate the contract or stop any activity unwanted activity. Until willing to continue or until healed.

Signed, Qrow Branwen

Let me explain a bit further

Where Qrow decides to go is a place where you give upa decent portion of control. Of yourself. Meaning that other's control more of what you do and don't do. (Exp. When you go to sleep, where you go, what you do for the day ect)

However the person still has free will and control when the dont like something or feel uncomfortable about something. Or do things they would like within limits of the contract.

Example:  
the specalist says the person can only do things on the premises of the location. They can only wear solid color clothing. Has a curfew of 10 Pm and wake up at 7 Am. With breakfast and 8 Am and a painting class at 2:30 Pm. The patient must report to either security or a specialist if they are wandering the premises unattended and to leave the premises they require an escort and permission.

The person still has most the day to do mostly whatever they want so long as they remain on the premises, keep on schedule, attend events of the day and notify who they need to should they choose to wander. They still have control over other things. Even in clothing. The limit being solid color. The perso can still wear something they are comfortable in.


	2. A house call session.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai calls Qrow's therapist for a house visit. When Qrow starts having aggressive nightmares. Oobleck knows this song and dance. He comes with another solution.

Sitting by the window, counting fallen leaves on the ground. Just. Trying to clear the mind. He takes a frustrated breath in as he clenches shaking hands together. In between those shaking hands are his cross. He's not a man of faith but it keeps him in reality.

Don't loose your grip. Dont loose your grip. Dont think about it. Dont think about it. It was just a... Bad dream.

The thoughts only got worse as bits ofthe nightmare just popped back in. Curling up on himself as the world became a darker place. He sobbed quietly, he was so tired of this, he kept control of his daily life. But his mind made it too hard most days. He was so tired of having to be in control.

"Hello Mr. Branwen." Came the familiar voice, it snapped him out of his dark plac. "Your brother in law gave me a call. Told me you we're having some aggressive nightmares. I came as soon as possible." He said as he opened the window slightly and sat across from him with a notepad. Bless Oobleck for the patience and kindness the man had.

Anyone would tell you it wasn't easy for Qrow to seek help, because he thought he was beyond help. Till he met Dr. Oobleck, he made it more comfortable for Qrow to talk with him. He was always transparent about everything with Qrow, he also had an insanely flexible schaedule. The man was a saint.

Qrow let out a sigh as reality came back. As the outside air came in. The world seemed less scary as the darkness shrank away. He nodded his head agreeing about the nightmares. "I thought I was doing fine. That I was getting better. But I'm not doc." Qrow said choking on guilt as he shows his doctor part of what caused his guilt. A half empty bottle of whiskey, it wasn't a large bottle but it being half empty still wasn't good.

"You drank this after your nightmares or before them?" Oobleck asked calmly as he jotted down on his notes.

"Both times. I hadn't had any in a few days. I couldn't sleep. So I thought just a glass to help calm down. It was 3 glasses." Qrow replied as guilt filled his mind. Knowing he gave in to his addiction. "Gods I'm such a fucking weakling!" He yelled as he clutched the cross harder. 

Oobleck gently moved the bottle away and rubbed Qrow's hands gently. With a quiet but supportive tone he said. "You made a mistake. We all make them. You're not weak for slipping up. We all do. But the fact that you admit to it and are getting help. The fact that your trying makes you stronger than you realize."

Qrow's hands began to settle and though he didn't fully believe him. It still brought comfort to his mind. Being reminded he was just a human.

"I'm gonna be straight here doc. I'm having a hard time taking comtrol of my life. In fact it exhausting to even function. The medication has been helping. But only to a certain extent." He admitted bluntly. 

"What have you been experiencing side effect wise? You've been on this one for several months now and haven't given me the details." Said the doc.

Reluctantly he replied. "I get lethargic some days, most days I'm not hungry, i get some aggressive head aches. Those are the ones I've noticed the most. While on it. But it helps more than the last one did." Qrow admitted.

"Have you been doing the other things I told you to try as well?" 

Qrow tried to avoid eye contact. When Oobleck asked that. "N no, I I um.. I haven't. I know I need to. It's just... Difficult."

What Qrow was also meant to do was along with his medication and therapy. He was supposed to find an activity to help him gain a positive enviorment. He also needed to make some changes to his daily life. Tai being the supportive brother in law helped there. But could only do so much at a time for Qrow. Which is where the main issue was.

Qrow doesn't always like change. He's also very unsure of how to be social without drinking. Of which he's been trying to quit for years. Qrow however finds it easier to change when he's not the one in control.

Oobleck has noticed that Qrow responds better when someone makes the choices for him in a more controlled way.

"Perhaps you could try an alternative therapy. I'll still be your primary therapist. But they can help you further." Obbleck handed him a leaflet about the alternative place.

Qrow seemed interested as he read about this place. "Vytal resort." They called it. The place was nice. It was on alot of land and had alot of activities, A modest sized staff. It was also affordable. Qrow showed Tai as he saw him come in with tea. Tai seemed to really like the idea. In fact he very heavily insisted Qrow give the place a try. 

The appointment was set to have the tour with the family. To let Qrow explore his options there. Qrow was afraid to try but knew he had to have hope and try the place out. Now all he could do was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome. If you have any idea's that you think might be good. Your welcome to suggest. I'll Likely take a few. But I'm not sure how often I'll be posting. My goal is at LEAST once a week.


	3. The delay

Hey guys. I know i said i would try every week. But life has gotten out of hand for now. I will come back to tis i promise. It'll just take some time. I'm really sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critiscism welcome. Collabs are also welcome


End file.
